


One Hero

by FanficKing



Category: gary barlow - Fandom, garybarlow
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficKing/pseuds/FanficKing
Summary: Only one man can save us and his name is Gary Barlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A heroes beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary realises shit is going down when Robbie shows up at his house with a machine gun....

It was a cold night when Gary heard noises in the distance whilst watching Eastenders. He slowly walked up to the living room window and peeked out the blinds to see lights flashing in the distance and attack helicopters flying in that direction. "what the fuck ?" he thought and as soon as he was going to shout the kids and Dawn to get to the car he heard banging on the front door. "Gary open up, the boys from One Direction have gone nuts and started a war! ". Gary rushed to the door and opened it to see Robbie standing in front of him with a machine gun. "Whats going on rob what did you say about One direction ?". They've started a war because they didnt get to number one with there new single. Harry called the boys and started killing everyone with guns and grenades its mental gazza !. This wasnt a surprise to Gary as he thought the boys from One Direction were little bitches who couldnt sing with maybe the exception of maybe Harry but to start a war ? "Grab the kids and come with me if you want to live mate we dont have much time" . After he got the kids in the car he went to get dawn who was reading in the back. "What are you doing" shouted Robbie as gary was going to get her. "I need to get my wife". "fuck your wife mate, i didnt want to tell you this but shes been having an affair with Harry Styles for months". Before gary could even react to this news there was an explosion in one of the upstairs bedrooms . "Shit it must be one of the boys from 1D" said robbie as he pulled gary out the front door and into the drivers seat of his car. Just as they pulled out the house was engulfed into a massive fireball. As they were driving down the streets they saw thousands of bodies piled on top of each other and survivors running in all directions trying to get to safety. Buildings were collapsing around them as they turned of the main street and onto the motorway. The kids had there headphones in and were watching Balamory without a care in the world . "Ok Rob tell me everything that has happend and start from the beginning".


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours they had been on the road and robbie was getting too tired to drive so he pulled up at the edge of The Forest of Dean. In the six hours rob had explained all of the shit that was happening gary could do nothing but listen wide mouthed in shock. He explained how the boys from 1D had a bitch fit when there new single 'please love us' hit number 37 in the charts and Simon Cowell dropped them from his record company. How the boys went to Simon Cowells house and blasted it with a rocket launcher and took him prisoner to them forming an army of there fans and instructed them to kill anyone who wouldnt bend the knee. "So what do we do now rob" ? asked gary with a worried look on his face. Rob kept looking out of the window and replied " well we cant go back to our homes as were on the list of people 1D want to kill". "But why us ?" asked gary looking distraught. Robbie stepped out of the car as he answered " because were more succesful than them and as i said there little bitches". Gary also stood out of the car and saw the tent rob had brought with them. It was big enough for 8 people but gary and rob didnt want the kids so woke them up and told them to walk in a straight line until they see civilisation. As they walked away rob and gary pitched the tent and went to bed for the night . The next morning gary woke up to noises from outside the tent. He could hear rob have a heated discussion with what sounded like 3 people. Gary grabbed his katana and slowly got out of the tent. There were 2 boys and 1 girl standing in front of rob pointing sticks at him asking if he was a snatcher. "I dont have a clue what your talking about" said rob with tears rolling from his eyes . Gary asked what there names were and the girl replied " Im Hermione this is ron and harry were on the run from an evil dark wizard called voldermort because Harry is the chosen one". Gary had heard enough. He had enough to deal with and didnt want to deal with there stupid problem as well. He swung his katana behind his head and whacked it down onto Hermiones arm and severed it. She screamed as blood gushed from her arm and tried to crawl away. Ron and Harry peed there frillies and dropped to there knees surrendering. Gary felt bad but he knew he had to shut that shit down before it got got any worse. As hermione tried to crawl away rob kicked her in the face and dragged her back to garys feet. Ron and Harry pleaded with gary to kill hermione and spare them as she is a know it all . Hermione couldnt believe what she was hearing and said " if it wasnt for me you would have died in first year i thought you were my friends." Before Harry or Ron could answer gary ran over and with one quick slash he lopped harry and rons heads off. During this rob had a massive smile on his face as he was so proud of gary and just wanted to give him a man hug. Hermione took this opportunity to start running away. But gary was a quick thinker and started running after her. She was screaming and howling in pain as she ran through the trees and turned her head round to see gary advancing with the same katana that killed ron and harry. Just as she stepped over a tree gary slashed her across the back and she fell with a massive thud face first into a puddle.The screaming could be heard through the forest as gary dragged her by the hair back to camp and placed her at robbies knees.Gary had enough of the screaming so cut off her tongue as he was on the run from the boys from 1D and didnt want to give away there locations. They decided the best thing to do was throw her in the tent and release her into the wild when they had a chance but as soon as they did they heard a familiar voice saying "found ya". To gary and robs terror it was Liam from 1D and he looked ready to kill.......


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew id find you in the forest of dean you couple of wankers" shouted liam as he stood there with a katana of his own in his hands.Gary knew this was life or death and had to use his secret ninja warrior skills if he was to defeat liam. "You think you are so cool with a loving fanbase that worships you? well im gonna skin you both alive and declare myself king of the world when your gone" said liam in a silly little girl voice. "It doesnt have to be like this liam, we can be friends you dont have to kill people if they dont bend the knee". Before liam could respond gary and rob heard a loud noise in the distance. it sounded like marching coming from both sides of the forest. It was getting closer and soon there was an army standing behind gary and rob holding gary and rob 4ever banners and holding spears, swords, grenades, arrows and flame throwers. There had to be atleast 2000 people willing to fight for gary and rob.

Seconds later an army of about 1800 teenage girls stood behind Liam screaming and taking selfies. They were armed with swords and rocks that could crush people alive.  
Gary and rob didnt want more blood shed so they told Liam if he could defeat gary in a one on one katana fight gary and robs army would surrender. There were flashes and screams of teenage girls taking selfies and going on facebook live talking to all there friends.

Gary and Liam slowly walked into the centre of the battle field and started duelling. it must have been about ten minutes of fighting before gary got the upper hand and chopped liams katana in two and made him eat the left over blade. Gary and robs army rejoiced and cheered whilst Liams army screamed and fell to there knees weeping. As gary walked back to his army he heard a thunderous sound coming towards him. It was Liams army of teenage girls, they were charging towards gary, rob and his army. 

Gary and Rob stood at the front ready for the wave of angry one directioners to hit. Gary and robs army charged forward and started shooting arrows into the air and throwing grenades. There were loud explosions and screams as liams army was blown apart and being hit by arrows. All of a sudden there was a mighty clash as the two armies me in the middle. There was blood and limbs flying everywhere as both sides started stabbing each other.Rocks were being thrown onto gary and robs army splatting them. Robbie was shooting his machine gun like a mad man at all the girls trying to kill him. Again more flashes as they started taking more selfies and live vlogging as they were killing and being killed. Liams army was chanting #liamasking like a bnch of crazies. Gary was slicing and dicing his way through the battle but was growing more tired by the second. All of a sudden Hermione was getting stuck in trying to defend Liams army by killing the good guys. Robbie saw this and blasted her into bits with his machine gun.  
Thousands were dying as the battle came to an end with gary and robbies side emerging victorious and the remaining members of Liams army scattering and screaming they were gonna sue.

The rest of gary and robs army left not long afterwards but said if they have any more need for them then not to hesitate in calling.  
After they left gary and rob assesed the damage. there were thousands of bodies piled up on each other and phones scattered everywhere still logged into facebook live.

"Does this mean we won gazza?".  
"No he replied." Theres still four members of one direction trying to kill us and im not waiting till they show up again. We take the fight to them one by one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Orange from take that makes his debut in this chapter and the rest of the group will appear later  
> lots of more deaths occur, repercussions in the wizarding world after the golden trios deaths and a love interest for robbie called Ayda, a bad ass member of the resistance
> 
> IM very proud of this chapter, i think its my best work yet... let me know in the comments what yall think

News had spread in the last 4 months of the battle of forest of dean which infuriated the rest of 1D. The royal family surrendered and gave the throne to Harry Styles who in return declared martial law. Anyone found outside there houses before Gary and Robbie were found were to be executed without trial.As Harry lapped it up in Buckingham Palace, Niall decided the best thing to do was hunt Gary and Rob himself but there was a problem, he was a massive pussy and everyone knew it. Robbie and garys allies had sent back information Niall was in Scotland in cahoots with Lord Voldermort. "Fuck, we should have kept those little magic shits alive, now we have to deal with dark magic" sighed rob. "How do we even fight witches and wizards"? "I dont know rob, maybe we can gather up our army, march them up to hogwarts in Scotland and defeat niall and Lord Cuntermort ." Rob and gary both knew what they had to do. They sent out a close advisor who had joined them in there super secret hideout in a run down pub to gather there forces and get them ready to march north past the border and lay siege to the baddies who had tooken over hogwarts. A couple days later over 7000 Take That fans had joined gazz and rob on the march to hogwarts. A woman ran up to robbie and said an army of death eaters and teenage girls had descended upon hogsmead . Apparently the teenage girls had brought there phones again and were taking more selfies and talking shit about Take That. Robbie asked the womans name and she said it was Ayda. "Your very pretty Ayda" said a blushing rob, but no sooner had he finished his sentence, gary ran over and stabbed his katana through Aydas head."why the fuck would you do that gazz she was hot!!". "Shes dead now rob, lets just forget about it and concentrate on the impending battle". Niall was in dumbledores old office cleaning voldermorts toe nails when wormtail ran in and said gary and robs army of 7000 were standing outside hogwarts waiting to charge the gates."oh shit oh shit, im a big pussy, i cant fight". screamed niall in a high pitched tone . The students were told to leave if they were under 17 so they did leaving about 6000 students and teachers left. Lord Voldermort led the charge of death eaters and screaming teenagers flashing there phones and holding knives. Gary and robs army charged forward meeting in the middle of the battlefield with an almighty clash. Robbie and gary were cutting through everyone with there katanas like salami and so were the rest of Take That fans, but all of a sudden professor mgonagal was casting spells at the good guys. The Take That army were dropping like flies whilst she was throwing curse after cures. Gary picked up a brick and smashed her over the head with it shutting that shit down. There were corpses everywhere and niall was trying to sneak away but was swamped by all the girls trying to get a picture of him . All of a sudden a bullet shot through nialls head and when gary and rob looked to see who fired it they saw jason orange styanding with a rifle and about 1000 other people with guns. They all started firing and cutting down the baddies with there bullets. After nearly 4 hours of fighting the good guys had won. Molly weasly the super bitch was hanged for treason and ginny was carted off to azkaban.Jason was going to go see gary and rob to congratulate them on the victory but tripped over his shoe lace and plummeted off the side of a cliff. It was a tragic loss. The surviving members of Take That army left to go pick there kids up from school and rob and gary hugged each other and started eating each others mouth. After two hours of fucking they got ready to continue there journey to kill the remaining members os 1D. "Do you think we will survive this war, gazz?". " I dont know rob". They started walking into the forbidden forest toset up camp and face an unpredicable future...


	5. A heroes beginning

v;djdjdjdljldjgldnb


End file.
